Seasons of Love
by Miss Kadi Marie
Summary: They were just watching "RENT" in Glee Club, now they are living it. Well, some are.
1. Starting Out

Mr. Schuester walked into Glee that day, a DVD in his hand. Everyone was either talking or on their phones. He smiled at his groupa and then started.

"So, how many of you have heard of the Broadway Musical, RENT?" Rachel's hand immediatly went up. And sadly, so did Puck's. Everyone in the group looked at Puck.

"Hey, my mom made me watch it when we went to NYC." He defended himself. Everyone nodded and turned back to the teacher.

"Well, that is what we are going to do today. We are going to watch the DVD. Not the 2005 movie, but the DVD they made when they filmed it on Broadway. Now, this isn't the original cast because this musical came out in 1996. It's a strong musical that has helped somewhat shape the world. I want to see if we could use some of these for Regionals or maybe even Nationals in New York." Mr. Schuester explained. He pressed play on the DVD player and it soon started.

Not even 15 minutes went by when some of the Glee club members were asleep. Those members were Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Kurt Hummel (who was back for a visit, not stealing any ideas, mostly wanted to watch the movie.), Artie Abraham, Quinn Fabray, Blaine Anderson (who tagged along with Kurt that day.), and Jesse St. James (who came to spy on New Directions for Vocal Adrenaline, which he graduated from, but mostly, he kinda still liked Rachel.) As Mr. Schuested noticed, he didn't do anything to wake them up.

Artie wakes up, to find that he can walk now and he's...blonde? And Jewish? He looked down to a camera in his hand. He looks around for anyone he might know. There he finds, asleep on a couch, Finn Hudson. He walks over, so weird, to wake him up. Once the huge lunk is awake. He noticed that Finn was also blonde and kinda looked like a rockstar. Or at least a wannabe rockstar. Then something happened. Artie had an urge to document witht he camera in his hand. And he did. He turned the old camera on and smiled.

"We begin on Christmas Eve with me, Ártie, and my roommate, Fin. We live in an industrial loft on the corner of 11th street and Avenue B, the top floor of what was once a music publishing factory. Old rock 'n' roll posters hang on the walls. They have Finn's picture advertising gigs at CBGB's and the Pyramid Club. We have an illegal wood burning stove; its exhaust pipe crawls up to a skylight. All of our electrical appliances are plugged into one thick extension cord which snakes its way out a window. Outside, a small tent city has sprung up in the lot next to our building. Inside, we are freezing because we have no heat." Artie smiles into the camera and turns it on Finn. "Smile!" He says cheeryfully.

Some music stars from somewhere, and for some reason, Artie and Finn both knew waht to sing and say.

"December 24th, Nine PM

Eastern Standard Time

From here on in

I shoot without a script

See if anything comes of it

Instead of my old shit

First shot - Finn

Tuning the Fender guitar

He hasn't played in a year" Artie sings.

"This won't tune." Finn says, angry.

"So we hear.

He's just coming back

From half a year of withdrawl." Artie sings, slightly enjoying this feeling.

"Are you talking to me?" Finn retorts at him.

"Not at all

Are you ready? Hold that focus - steady

Tell the folks at home what you're doing Finn..." Artie zooms in on Finn.

Finn plucks the guitar strings to the guitar that he just noticed was in his hands.

"I'm writing one great song..." Finn sings, not really wanting to.

"The phone rings!" Artie announces.

"Saved!" Finn sounds happy.

"We screen.

Zoom in on the answering machine." Artie turns to the answering machine and zooms in.


	2. We're not gonna pay Rent!

The answering machine does a loud "Speak!", the voice of Finn adn Artie are doing it. Then there is a beep.

Artie's mother comes on the answering machine.

"That was a very loud beep

I don't even know if this is working

Artie - Artie - are you there

Are you screening your calls -

It's mom

We wanted to call and say we love you

And we'll miss you tomorrow

Cindy and the kids are here - send their love

Oh, I hope you like the hot plate

Just don't leave it on, dear

When you leave the house

Oh, and Artie

We're sorry to hear that Brittany dumped you

I say c'est la vie

So let her be a lesbian...

There are other fishies in the sea

... Love Mom!"

Finn laughs and Artie turns the cameras attention back on Finn.

"Tell the folks at home what you're doing Finn." Artie sings.

"I'm writing one great song..." Roger sings, bored.

"The phone rings!" Artie announces again.

"Yes!" Finn pumps his fist into the air.

"We screen." Artie puts the camera back on the answering machine.

"Speak!"

"Chestnuts roasting..." The voice of Kurt Hummel is heard.

"Kurt!" Both Artie and Finn excliam. Artie picks up the phone.

"I'm down stairs." Kurt tells them.

"Hey." Artie says cheerfully.

"Finn picked up the phone?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"No, it's me." Artie says sadly.

"Throw down the key." Kurt says, Artie goes to the fire escape, now noticing that they live in a loft. He throws down keys, Kurt catches them.

"A wild night is now pre-ordained." Artie sings, walking back in.

2 thugs come out, starting to chase Kurt. "I may be detained." The line goes dead.

"What does he mean...?" Artie begins to ask until the phone rings again. "What do you mean "detained"?" Artie asks into the phone. Though it isn't Kurt on the other end.

"Ho,ho,ho!" The voice of Jesse St. James comes on.

Both Finn and Artie stand up, mad. "Jesse! Shit." They sing together.

"Dudes, I'm on my way." Jesse explains.

"Great! Fuck." They sing together again.

"I need the rent." Jesse tells them.

"What rent?" Artie asks.

"This past years rent which I let slide." Jesse says.

"Let slide? You said we were 'golden'" Artie reminds him.

"When you bought the building." Finn says.

"When we were roommates." Artie tells him.

"Remember - you lived here!" Finn reminds him.

"How could I forget?

You, me, Kurt and Brittany

How is the drama queen?" Jesse asks.

"She's performing tonight." Artie tells him.

"I know.

Still her production manager?" Jesse asks.

"Two days ago I was bumped." Artie says sadly.

"You still dating her?" Jesse asks.

"Last month I was dumped." Artie says, kind of angry Jesse brought it up.

"She's in love." Finn sings into the phone.

"She's got a new man?" Jesse asks, sounding surprised.

"Well - no." Artie said, cautious.

"What's his name?" Jesse pushes.

"Santana." Finn and Artie say together.

Jesse starts laughing on the other line.

"Rent, my amigos, is due

Or I will have to evict you

Be there in a few." Jesse says, still laughing.

Finn starts playing Musetta's Waltz on his electric guitar, which blows the amp. The power turning off.

"The power blows ..." Artie says.

All of a sudden, music starts and everyone from all the lofts around starts singing. Finn and Artie are soloist though.

"How do you document real life

When real life is getting more

Like fiction each day

Headlines - bread-lines

Blow my mind

And now this deadline

"Eviction - or pay"

Rent!" Artie sings.

"How do you write a song

When the chords sound wrong

Though they once sounded right and rare

When the notes are sour

Where is the power

You once had to ignite the air." Finn sings.

"We're hungry and frozen." Artie sings.

"Some life that we've chosen." Finn retorts.

"How we gonna pay

How we gonna pay

How we gonna pay

Last year's rent?" They sing together.

"We light candles." Artie announces, lighting some.

"How do you start a fire

When there's nothing to burn

And it feels like something's stuck in your flue." Finn asks.

"How can you generate heat

When you can't feel your feet." Artie starts singing.

"And they're turning blue!" They sing together.

"You light up a mean blaze." Artie sings, while Finn rips his posters off the walls and ligths them on fire, throwing them into a trash can.

"With posters!" Finn announces.

Artie grabs old scripts and lights them, throwing them in with the posters.

"And screenplays!" Artie announces.

"How we gonna pay

How we gonna pay

How we gonna pay

Last year's rent?" They sing together.

Then Santana Lopez comes on, on the phone.

"Don't screen, Brittany

It's me - Santana

Your substitute production manager

Hey hey hey! Did you eat?

Don't change the subject Brittany

But darling - you haven't eaten all day

You won't throw up

You won't throw up

The digital delay -

Didn't blow up exactly

There may have been one teeny tiny spark

You're not calling Artie!" Joanne screams into the phone.

It goes to Kurt, who is now bloody after being beaten and mugged.

"How do you stay on your feet

When on every street

It's 'trick or treat'

And tonight it's 'trick'

'Welcome back to town'

Oh, I should lie down

Everything's brown

And uh - oh

I feel sick." Kurt sings.

"Where is he?" Artie asks as he looks down the fire escape.

"Getting dizzy." Kurt falls.

"How we gonna pay

How we gonna pay

How we gonna pay

Last year's rent?" They sing together.

It goes to Jesse who is on his cell phone with his new wife, Alison.

"Alison baby - you sound sad

I don't believe those two after everything I've done

Ever since our wedding I'm dirt - They'll see

I can help them all out in the long run." Jesse sings.

"The music ignites the night with passionate fire!" Artie sings.

"Brittany, I'm not a theatre person!" Santana yells.

"The narriation crackles and pop with ncendiary wit." Finn sings.

"Could never be a theatre person!." Santana yells.

"Zoom in as the burn the past to the ground." Artie sings.

"Hello?" Santana asks as her phone goes dead.

"And feel the heat of the future's glow!" Finn and Artie sing together.

Their phone rings and Artie answers it.

"Hello? Brittany?

-Your equipment won't work?

Okay, all right, I'll go!"Artie sings into the phone and then slams it down.

"How do you leave the past behind

When it keeps finding ways to get to your heart

It reaches way down deep and tears you inside out

Till you're torn apart

Rent!" Artie sings with half the others also rioting.

"How can you connect in an age

Where strangers, landlords, lovers

Your own blood cells betray." Finn and the other half sing.

"What binds the fabric together

When the raging, shifting winds of change

Keep ripping away." They all sing.

"Draw a line in the sand

And then make a stand." Jesse sings as he gets out of his Range Rover.

"Use your camera to spar!" Finn sings to Artie.

"Use your guitar!" Artie retorts to Finn.

"When they act tough you call their bluff." They call sing.

"We're not gonna pay." Finn and Artie sing together.

"We're not gonna pay.

We're not gonna pay.

Last year's rent

This year's rent

Next year's rent

Rent rent rent rent rent

We're not gonna pay rent." They all sing, except Jesse.

"Cause everything is rent!" Finn and Artie sing.


	3. Light my Candle?

A homeless man comes out, it's Mike Chang actually. He stands in an alley way.

"Christmas bells are ringing

Christmas bells are ringing

Christmas bells are ringing

Somewhere else!

Not here." He sings and then goes deeper into the alley that he cannot be seen. Blaine Anderson hears coughing and groans from that same alley and walks over. Seeing Kurt bleeding on the ground.

"You okay honey?" Blaine asks as he bends down to Kurt.

"I'm afraid so." Kurt coughs.

"They get any money?" Blaine asks worried.

"No

Had none to get -

But they purloined my coat -

Well you missed a sleeve! -" Blaine wipes some of the blood off.

"Thanks."

"Hell, it's Christmas Eve.

I'm Blaine." Blaine say, smiling.

"Blaine. An angel, indeed.

An angel of the first degree.

Friends call me Kurt.

Kurt Hummel." Kurt says, smiling. He notices the tree in Blaine's hand.

"Nice tree."

"Let's get a band-aid for your knee

I'll change, there's a "Life Support" meeting at nine-thirty

Yes - this body provides a comfortable home

For the Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome." Blaine tells him smiling still.

"As does mine." Kurt says.

"We'll get along fine!

Get you a coat, have a bite.

Make a night.

I'm flush." Blaine smiles and sings.

"My friends are waiting." Kurt tells him.

"You're cute when you blush

The more the merri - ho ho ho

And I do not take no." Blaine says and pulls Kurt with him.

Back at where Finn and Artie are Artie is putting on his scarf and his camera is still in hand.

"Where are you going?" Finn asks, guitar in hand.

"Brittany calls." Artie says, smiling softly.

"You're such a sucker!" FInn tells him.

"I don't suppose you'd like to see her show in the lot tonight?" Artie asks, Finn shrugs.

"Or come to dinner?"Artie asks again.

"Zoom in on my empty wallet." Finn retorts.

"Touche.

Take your AZT." Artie says. He turns his camera on and turns to a picture of Finn and a red head named Quinn. He then turns it to Finn.

"Close on Finn

His girlfriend Quinn

Left a note saying "We've got AIDS"

Before slitting her wrists in the bathroom.

I'll check up on you later. Change your mind. You have to get out of the house." Artie then leaves Finn alone, who has already taken his AZT.

"I'm writing one great song before I..." Finn begins but stops. Leaving the loft and going up to the roof.

Finn starts playing his guitar and sighs. He sets it down and walks around the roof.

"One song

Glory

One song

Before I go

Glory

One song to leave behind

Find one song

One last refrain

Glory

From the pretty boy front man

Who wasted opportunity

One song

He had the world at his feet

Glory

In the eyes of a young girl

A young girl

Find glory

Beyond the cheap colored lights

One song

Before the sun sets

Glory - on another empty life

Time flies - time dies

Glory - One blaze of glory

One blaze of glory - glory

Find

Glory

In a song that rings true

Truth like a blazing fire

An eternal flame

Find

One song

A song about love

Glory

From the soul of a young man

A young man

Find

The one song

Before the virus takes hold

Glory

Like a sunset

One song

To redeem this empty life

Time flies

And then - no need to endure anymore

Time dies."

Finn walks back down to the loft and once he closes the door and sets his guitar down, a knock on the door comes.

"The door."He sighs.

Finn opens the door, excepting to see Artie. As he opens it.

"What'd you forget?" He asks, but notices a shivering Rachel Berry there instead. A candle in her hand.

"Got a light?" She asks.

"I know you

You're.

You're shivering." He notices.

Rachel shrugs and walks in.

"It's nothing

They turned off my heat

And I'm just a little

Weak on my feet

Would you light my candle?

What are you staring at?" She notices him staring at her finally.

"Nothing.

Your hair in the moonlight.

You look familiar." Finn walks over to her, lights her candle, and luckily right before she stumbles back and falls, he catches her.

"Can you make it?

"Just haven't eaten much today.

At least the room stopped spinning

Anyway.

What?" She asks, catching him staring at her again. She smiles.

"Nothing,

Your smile reminded me of.." Finn starts, but can't finish.

"I always remind people of.

Who is she?" Rachel asks.

"She died.

Her name was Quinn." Finn tells her. Rachel secretly blows out the candle and turns to him.

"It's out again.

Sorry bout your friend.

Would you light me candle?" He lights it again and she smiles.

"Well." He says, unsure of what to say.

"Yeah?" Rachel saks, smiling. "Ow!" She says as wax drips onto her finger.

"Oh the wax,

It's.." Finn starts, taking her finger.

"Dripping.

I like it between my.." Rachel says.

"Fingers!  
I figured.

Oh well.

Goodnight." Finn says, a bit embarassed. He points to the door and she starts walking. Searching in her waistband for something. She blows the candle out and knocks again.

"It blew out again?" Finn asks her.

"No, I think that I dropped my stash." Rachel sings, coming back in. Looking down at the floor.

"I know I've seen you out and about

When I used to go out

Your candle's out." Finn tells her and watches as she crawls onto the floor.

"I'm illin' -

I had it when I walked in the door

It was pure -

Is it on the floor?" Rachel searches on the floor and Finn watches, his eyes on Rachel's ass.

"The floor?" He asks.

"They say I have the best ass below 14th street

Is it true?" Rachel saw him staring and had to ask.

"What?" Finn asks, breaking his gaze from her rear.

"You're staring again!" Rachel tells him. He chuckles slightly.

"Oh no.

I mean you do - have a nice -

I mean - You look familiar." Finn says, changing the subject.

"Like your dead girlfriend." Rachel says.

"Only when you smile.

But I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else -" Finn says, helping her look, hoping to find her stash before her so he can hide it.

"Do you go to the Cat Scratch Club?

That's where I work - I dance - help me look!" Rachel tells him.

"Yes!

They use to tie you up." Finn remembers and looks the girl up and down.

"It's a living." Rachel says with a shrug.

"I didn't recognize you without the handcuffs." Finn said, Rachel glares at him.

"We could light the candle

Oh won't you light the candle?" Rachel smiles as Finn lights the candle again.

"Why don't you forget that stuff

You look like you're sixteen." Finn says, changing the subject back to the drug.

"I'm nineteen - but I'm old for my age

I'm just born to be bad." Rachel stands up, continueing to look around the loft.

"I once was born to be bad

I used to shiver like that." Finn says, also standing up and crossing his arms. He watches her look.

"I have no heat I told you." Rachel defends.

"I use to sweat." Finn says, noticing her sweaty forehead.

"I got a cold." Rachel lies.

"Uh huh

I used to be a junkie." Finn admits.

"But now and then I like to..." Rachel starts.

"Uh-huh." Finn nods.

"Feel good." Rachel looks away and Finn finds the stash.

"Here it - um -" Finn picks it up and stuffs it in his back pocket.

"What's that?" Rachel asks hopeful.

"A candybar wrapper." Finn lies with his lopsided grin.

"We could light the candle." Rachel says walking over. Finn blows the candle out.

"Oh, what'd you do to my candle?" Rachel asks. Finn sits on the couch. Trying to hide the stash.

"That was my last match." Finn says.

"Our eyes'll adjust.

Thank God for the moon." Rachel says, sitting on his lap.

"Maybe it's not the moon at all

I hear Spike Lee's shooting down the street." Finn says, Rachel laughs.

"Bah Humbug.

Bah Humbug." Rachel takes his hand in hers.

"Cold hands." Finn notices.

"Your's too.

Big, like my father's." Rachel stands up, bringing Finn up as well.

"Do you wanna dance?" Rachel asks, smiling.

"With you?" Finn asks, confused.

"No, with my father?" Rachel jokes.

"I'm Finn." Finn introduces himself finally.

Rachel smiles, walking around him and grabbing the stash from his back pocket.

"They call me.

They call me.

Rachel!" She smiles and teases him with the drug, pushing it in his face. She walks out of his loft. Shutting the door behind her.


	4. Tango:Brittany

A phone rings somewhere in another loft. An answering machine picks it up.

"Hi. You've reached Brittany and Santana. Leave a message and don't forget "Over the Moon" - My performance, protesting the eviction of the Homeless and artists from the Eleventh Street Lot. Tonight at midnight in the lot between A and B. Party at Life Cafe to follow." The machine beeps and Mr. and Mrs. Lopez, Santana's parents, voices are heard.

"Well, Santana - We're off

I tried you at the office

And they said you're stage managing or something." Her father's voice says.

"Remind her that those unwed mothers in Harlem

Need her legal help too." Her mother is heard from the background.

"Call Daisy for our itinerary or Alfred at Pound Ridge

Or Eileen at the state department in a pinch

We'll be at the spa for new year's

Unless the senator changes his mind." Her father comes back.

"The hearings!" Her mother's voice says.

"Oh yes - Kitten

Mummy's confirmation hearing begins on the tenth

We'll need you - alone - by the sixth." Her father reminds her.

"Harold!" The screech is from her mother, who is impatient.

"You hear that?

It's three weeks away

And she's already nervous." Santana's father jokes.

"I am not!" is heard.

"For Mummy's sake, Kitten

No Doc Martens this time and wear a dress ...

Oh, and Kitten - have a merry." Her father starts out but then is cut off my her mother.

"And a bra!" Her mom yells,the line goes dead.

Back in Artie and Finn's loft. Kurt walks in.

"Enter Kurt Hummel, computer genius, teacher, vagabond anarchist, who ran naked through the Parthenon." Artie narrates.

Kurt has many food items and acoholic bevrages Blaine and himself bought.

"Bustelo - Marlboro

Banana by the bunch

A box of Captain Crunch will taste so good." Kurt and Artie sing.

"And firewood!" Kurt sings alone.

"Look!

It's Santa Claus!" Artie announces.

"Hold your applause!" Kurt says.

"Oh...hi." Finn says, smiling.

" 'Oh... hi', after seven months?" Kurt asks.

"Sorry." Finn says.

"This boy could use some Stoli." Kurt says, opening a bottle.

"O' Holy Night." They all sang.

"You struck gold at MIT?" Finn asks.

"They expelled me for my theory of Actual Reality

Which I'll soon impart

To the couch potatoes at New York University

Still haven't left the house?" Kurt explains.

"I was waiting for you, don't you know?" Finn lies.

"Well, tonight's the night

Come to the Life Cafe after Maureen's show." Kurt says.

"No flow." Finn says, sitting on the couch. Artie sits beside him.

"Gentlemen, our benefactor on this Christmas Eve

Whose charity is only matched by talent, I believe

A new member of the Alphabet City avant-garde

Blaine Nicholas Anderson!"

Blaine walks in wearing Santa Drag. A black wig on his head as well. Yes, Blaine is a drag queen everyone! In both of his hands are fans of $20 bills.

"Today for you - tomorrow for me

Today for you - tomorrow for me." Blaine sang.

"And you should hear her beat." Kurt sings.

"You earn this on the street?" Artie asks, shocked.

"It was my lucky day today on Avenue A

When a lady in a limousine drove my way

She said, "Dahling - be a dear - haven't slept in a year

I need your help to make my neighbor's yappy dog disappear"

"This Akita-Evita just won't shut up

I believe if you play non-stop that pup

Will breathe its very last high-strung breath

I'm certain that cur will bark itself to death"

Today for you - tomorrow for me

Today for you - tomorrow for me

We agreed on a fee - A thousand dollar guarantee

Tax-free - and a bonus if I trim her tree

Now who could foretell that it would go so well

But sure as I am here that dog is now in doggy hell

After an hour - Evita - in all her glory

On the window ledge of that 23rd story

Like Thelma & Louise did when they got the blues

Swan dove into the courtyard of the Gracie Mews

Today for you - tomorrow for me

Today for you - tomorrow for me."

Blaine then does an amazing dance and drum solo.

"Then back to the street where I met my sweet

Where he was moaning and groaning on the cold concrete

The nurse took him home for some mercurochrome

And I dressed his wounds and got him back on his feet

Sing it!

Today for you - tomorrow for me

Today for you - tomorrow for me

Today for you - tomorrow for me

Today for you - tomorrow for me."

They all clap and thank Blaine for the money. Then outside, they hear Jesse pull up.

"Joy to the world-

Hey, you bum - yeah, you, move over

Get your ass off that range rover." Jesse retorts to the homeless man.

"That attitude toward the homeless is just what

Brittany is protesting tonight." Artie takes out his camera and zooms in on Jesse.

"Close up: Jesse St. James, our ex-roommate who married Alison Grey, of the Westport Greys - then bought the building and the lot next door from his father-in-law in hopes of starting a cyber-studio."

Jesse shoves his hand in front of the lens.

"Brittany is protesting

Losing her performance space

Not my attitude." Jesse tells them.

"What happened to Jesse

What happened to his heart

And the ideals he once pursued?" Finn sang.

"The owner of that lot next door

Has a right to do with it as he pleases." Jesse tells them.

"Happy Birthday, Jesus." Kurt sings.

"The rent." Jesse says. They all start walking down the fire escape to him.

"You're wasting your time." Artie said.

"We're broke." Finn sang.

"And you broke your word.

This is absurd." Artie reminded him.

"There is one way you won't have to pay." Jesse told them.

"I knew it!" Finn sang, angry.

"Next door, the home of Cyberarts, you see

And now that the block is re-zoned

Our dream can become a reality

You'll see boys

You'll see boys

A state of the art, digital, virtual interactive studio

I'll forego your rent and on paper guarantee

That you can stay here for free

If you do me one small favor." Jesse informs them.

"What?" Artie asks.

"Convince Brittany to cancel her protest." Jesse says.

"Why not just get an injunction or call the cops?" Artie asks.

"I did, and they're on stand by

But my investors would rather

I handle this quietly." Jesse tells them.

"You can't quietly wipe out an entire tent city

Then watch 'It's a Wonderful Life' on TV!" Finn yells.

"You want to produce films and write songs?

You need somewhere to do it!

It's what we used to dream about

Think twice before you pooh-pooh it

You'll see boys

You'll see boys

You'll see - the beauty of a studio

That lets us do our work and get paid

With condos on the top

Whose rent keeps open our shop

Just stop the protest

And you'll have it made

You'll see - or you'll pack." Jesse says, getting back in his car and drving off.

"That boy could use some prozac." Blaine says.

"Or heavy drugs."Finn insists.

"Or group hugs." Artie suggests.

"Which reminds me -

We have a detour to make tonight

Anyone who wants to can come along?" Kurt asks.

"Life support's a group for people coping with life

You don't have to stay too long." Blaine told them.

"First I've got a protest to save." Artie says.

"Finn?"Blaine asks.

"I'm not much company you'll find." Finn says.

"Behave!" Artie says.

"He'll catch up later - He's just go other things on his mind

You'll see boys." Blaine sings.

"We'll see boys." Artie and Kurt sang.

"Let it be, boys!" Finn sang.

"I like boys." Kurt announces.

"Boys like me!" Blaine smiles.

"We'll see." They all sing.

Soon, Artie finds himself in the lot were Brittany's show will be that same night. He takes his camera out and sighs.

"And so into the abyss...The lot. Where a small stage is partially set up." Artie looks up to see a Hispanic woman, who looks very very frustrated, trying to fix the cables.

""Line in"...

I went to Harvard for this?" The woman talks to herself.

"Close on Mark's nose dive." Artie sighs again.

"Line out." The woman shrugs.

"Will he get out alive...?" Artie sighs. Then suddenly, the Hispanic woman looks up.

"Artie?" She asks, eyebrowas furried.

"Hi." Artie says quietly.

"I told her not to call you." The woman, who is actually Santana Lopez,sings.

"That's Brittany

But can I help since I'm here?" Artie asks.

"I've hired an engineer..." Santana tells him.

"Great!

Well, nice to have met you." Artie says, he turns to leave.

"Wait!

She's three hours late.

The samples won't delay

But the cable -"Santana starts.

"There's another way.

Say something, anything."Artie tells her.

"Test 1,2,3..."Santana says into the microphone.

"Anything but that." Artie says.

"This is weird." Santana says.

"It's weird." Artie agrees.

"Very weird." Santana says.

"Fuckin' weird." Arties agrees again.

"I'm so mad

That I don't know what to do

Fighting with microphones

Freezing down to my bones

And to top it all off

I'm with you." Santana points at him.

"Feel like going insane?

Got a fire in your brain?

And you're thinking of drinking gasoline?"Artie asks.

"As a matter of fact -" Santana nods at him.

"Honey, I know this act

It's called the 'Tango Brittany'

The Tango Brittany

It's a dark, dizzy merry-go-round

As she keeps you dangling." Artie sings.

"You're wrong." Santana tells him, walking off the stage.

"Your heart she is mangling." Artie over reacts and grabs his chest.

"It's different with me." Santana sneers.

"And you toss and you turn

'Cause her cold eyes can burn

Yet you yearn and you churn and rebound." Artie says.

"I think I know what you mean." Santana says, scared.

"The Tango Brittany." They both sing.

"Has she ever pouted her lips

And called you 'Pookie'?" Artie asks.

"Never." Santana says, disgusted.

"Have you ever doubted a kiss or two?" Mark asks.

"This is spooky

Did you swoon when she walked through the door?" Santana asked him.

"Every time - so be cautious." Artie nods.

"Did she moon over other boys -?" Santana asks, even more scared.

"More than moon -" Artie tells her.

"I'm getting nauseous." Santana says. They turn to each other and starting tangoing, Artie is leading.

"Where'd you learn to tango?" Artie asked.

"With the French Ambassador's daughter in her dorm room at Miss Porter's. And you?" Santana tells him.

"With Nanette Himmelfarb. The Rabbi's daughter at the Scarsdale Jewish Community Center." Artie replies.

All of a sudden, they switch, and Santana is leading.

"It's hard to do this backwards." Artie complains.

"You should try it in heels!

She cheated." Santana said.

"She cheated." Artie nodded.

"Brittany cheated." Santana said.

"Fuckin' cheated." Artie replied.

"I'm defeated

I should give up right now." Santana said sadly.

"Gotta look on the bright side

With all of your might." Artie said.

"I'd fall for her still anyhow." Santana tells him.

"When you're dancing her dance

You don't stand a chance

Her grip of romance

Make you fall." They both sing.

"So you think, 'Might as well'" Artie says.

"Dance a tango to hell." Santana says.

"At least I'll have tangoed at all

The Tango Brittany

Gotta dance till your diva is through

You pretend to believe her

Cause in the end - you can't leave her

But the end it will come

Still you have to play dumb

Till you're glum and you bum

And turn blue." They both sing.

"Why do we love when she's mean?" Artie asked.

"And she can be so obscene." Santana said.

They stop dancing and go back on stage. Soon Artie flips a switch.

"Try the mike." Artie tells her.

"My Brittany. (reverb: ny,ny,ny,...)" Santana said into it.

"Patched." Artie said with a smile.

"Thanks." Santana says.

"You know - I feel great now!" Artie admitted.

"I feel lousy." Santana replied.

A pay phone rings and Santana answers it.

"Honey, we're...

Pookie?

You never call me Pookie...

Forget it, we're patched." Santana hangs up and looks over at Artie.

"The Tango Brittany!" They both sing.


	5. No Day But Today!

Blaine and Kurt enter a Life support meeting just then. Sitting down in chairs next to each other. The leader of the procession, William Shuester, smiles at everyone. Though one member, Noah Puckerman, is standing.

"Matt." Matt says.

"Puck." Puck says as well.

"Tina." Tina whispers.

"Merecedes." Merecedes looks over at Tina.

"Sue." An angry short haired blonde woman replies.

"Hi, I'm Blaine." Blaine takes his wig off.

"Kurt. Hummel." Kurt says.

"I'm Will, let's begin." Will smiles and stands up with everyone else.

"There's only us.

There's only this..." They sing.

All of a sudden, Artie comes in carrying his camera and making a lot of noise.

"Sorry... excuse me... oops." Artie says, flustered.

"And you are?" Will asks.

"Oh - I'm not -

I'm just here to -

I don't have -

I'm here with -

Um - Artie

Artie - I'm Artie

Well - this is quite an operation." Artie finally gets out.

"Sit down Artie

We'll continue the affirmation." Will says smiling.

"Forget regret or life is yours to miss" They all sing.

"Excuse me Will - I'm having a problem with this

This credo - My T-cells are low -

I regret that news, okay?" Puck tells them.

"Alright

But Puck- How do you feel today?" Will asks.

"What do you mean?" Puck asks confused.

"How do you feel today?" Will repeats.

"Okay." Puck shrugs.

"Is that all?" Will asks.

"Best I've felt all year." Puck admits.

"Then why choose fear?" Will asks him.

"I'm a New Yorker!

Fear's my life!

Look - I find some of what you teach suspect

Because I'm used to relying on intellect

But I try to open up to what I don't know." Puck sings.

Finn from his loft looks out the window.

"Because reason says I should have died

Three years ago." Puck and Finn sing together unknownly.

"No other road

No other way

No day but today." They all sing.

In a strip club, a very sexy looking Rachel Berry comes out in leather and smiles at the crowd.

"What's the time?

Well it's gotta be close to midnight

My body's talking to me

It says, "Time for danger"

It says "I wanna commit a crime

Wanna be the cause of a fight

Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt

With a stranger

I've had a knack from way back

At breaking the rules once I learn the games

Get up - life's too quick

I know someplace sick

Where this chick'll dance in the flames

We don't need any money

I always get in for free

You can get in too

If you get in with me

Let's go out tonight

I have to go out tonight

You wanna play?

Let's run away

We won't be back before it's Christmas day

Take me out tonight (meow)"

As she sings, walking out of the strip club back to her apartment.

"When I get a wink from the doorman

Do you know how lucky you'll be?

That you're on line with the feline of Avenue B

Let's go out tonight

I have to go out tonight

You wanna prowl

Be my night owl?

Well take my hand we're gonna howl

Out tonight."

She finally reaches her loft, closing the door and taking her jacket and scarf off, revealing a short skirt and black lacy top.

"In the evening I've got to roam

Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome

Feels too damn much like home

When the Spanish babies cry

So let's find a bar

So dark we forget who we are

And all the scars from the

Nevers and maybes die

Let's go out tonight

Have to go out tonight

You're sweet

Wanna hit the street?

Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat?

Just take me out tonight."

Rachel climbs out her window and up the fire escape and near Finn's loft window. Finn has his guitar in his hands. He turns, watching the girl of his dreams, which he won't admit, climb through his window.

"Please take me out tonight

Don't forsake me - out tonight

I'll let you make me - out tonight

Tonight - tonight - tonight." Rachel finishes, climbing on his table, grabbing Finn's face and kissing him. Thoguh before she does, Finn watches as she pulls a small packet of white powder from her waist band.

Finn pulls away from the kiss, angry. Rachel is shocked.

"Who do you think you are?

Barging in on me and my guitar

Little girl - hey

The door is that way

You better go you know

The fire's out anyway

Take your powder - take your candle

Your sweet whisper

I just can't handle

Well take your hair in the moonlight

Your brown eyes - goodbye, goodnight

I should tell you I should tell you

I should tell you I should - no!

Another time - another place

Our temperature would climb

There'd be a long embrace

We'd do another dance

It'd be another play

Looking for romance?

Come back another day

Another day." Finn shakes his head at her, sitting on his couch. Rachel follows him but doesn't sit. Just walks around the couch.

"The heart may freeze or it can burn

The pain will ease if I can learn

There is no future

There is no past

I live this moment as my last

There's only us

There's only this

Forget regret

Or life is yours to miss

No other road

No other way

No day but today."Rachel smiles at him, hopeful.

"Excuse me if I'm off track

But if you're so wise

Then tell me - why do you need smack?

Take your needle

Take your fancy prayer

And don't forget

Get the moonlight out of your hair

Long ago - you might've lit up my heart

But the fire's dead - ain't never ever gonna start

Another time - another place

The words would only rhyme

We'd be in outer space

It'd be another song

We'd sing another way

You wanna prove me wrong?

Come back another day

Another day." Finn pushes her towards the door and watches her run down the stairs and outside.

"There's only yes

Only tonight

We must let go

To know what's right

No other course

No other way

No day but today." Rachel rubs her arms, trying to get warm from the cold December weather.

Soon Blaine, Kurt, and Artie join Rachel in the street.

"I can't control." Rachel sings with the others.

"Control your temper." Finn sings.

"My destiny." Rachel and the others sing.

"She doesn't see." Finn looks down.

"I trust my soul..." They sing.

"Who says there is a soul?" Finn asks.

"...my only goal

Is just

To be." They sing.

"Just let me be." Finn pleads.

"There's only now." They sing.

"Who do you think you are?" Finn sings, shaking his head.

"There's only here

Give in to love." They sing to him.

"Barging in on me and my guitar?" Finn sings.

"Or live in fear

No other path." They sing.

"Little girl hey." Finn sings.

"No other way." Rachel looks up at him.

"The door is that way." Finn looks down at her.

"No day but today." They sing.

"Take your powder; take your candle." Roger sings.

"No day but today." They sing.

"Take your brown eyes, your pretty smile, your silhouette." Roger throws down at her.

"No day but today." They sing up at him.

"Another time, another place." Roger sings.

"No day but today." Rachel looks at him.

"Another rhyme, a warm embrace

Another dance, another way

Another chance, another day." Roger shakes his head. Roger holds the last note.

"No day but today." They hold it. Finn walks back into his loft and Rachel cries silently on Blaine's shoulder.


End file.
